


Es el tipo de grub que... (Escenarios de Homestuck grubs) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Escenarios de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Childhood, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grubs (Homestuck), Guardería, Infancia, Multi, Universo Alternativo - Guardería
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado(Alfa + Beta trolls)





	1. Es el tipo de grub enfermo que... (Alfa)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's the kind of grub who... (Homestuck grubs Scenarios)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617635) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



**Karkri Vantas**

Kankri es el tipo de wiggler que es muy maduro para su edad. De esta forma él aceptaría dejarse cuidar y tomar la medicina siempre que se lo digas, aunque no le guste. También suele ayudarte a cuidar de su hermano o de los otros wigglers enfermos cuando se siente mejor.

Él es bastante protector con Karkat cuando se enferma, y le gusta quedase a dormir con él para asegurarse de que todo este bien. También lo sermonearía cuando no quiera tomarse su jarabe, con una larga charla sobre las virtudes de la medicina.

A él le gusta cuando le lees libros, especialmente si son largos y con muchas palabras, porque le recuerdan a los discursos de su padre.

Kankri tiene tendencia a tener fiebre cuando se enferma, por lo que sueles quedarte con él a cuidarlo por la noche. La fiebre también lo hace más dependiente, por lo que te deja quedarte con él, siempre y cuando no lo agobies con el contacto físico.

 

**Damara Megido**

Ella es más bien solitaria. No le gusta quedarse con otros wigglers (a menos que se con Rufioh o Horuss), y prefiere estar contigo. También le encanta cuando vienes a cuidarla, porque una de las pocas personas con las que puede hablar japonés

Damara suele actuar protectora con su hermana menor Aradia cuando una de las dos está enferma, especialmente cuando se trata de personas que no le gustan, como Meenah. Ella tratará de retenerla a su lado tanto como pueda sin agobiar, tanto si es Aradia la enferma como ella.

Damara suele tener problemas para dormir y pesadillas frecuentes cuando se enferma, así que le gusta dormir con Aradia (si ella está lo suficientemente bien y tú se lo permites) o de alguna otra persona con la que tenga confianza. También disfruta mucho de hablar contigo en japonés cuando tiene insomnio. Ustedes dos soléis hacer un trato; ella se toma la medicina cuando se lo pides, y tú le cuentas cuentos hasta que se duerma. A ella le gusta especialmente tu libro de “Las mil y una noches”, tu le traduces las historias y las dos miráis juntas los dibujos.

 

**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh se vuelve aún más pegajoso cuando está enfermo. Él se pega a ti y no quiere separarse, así que acaba siguiéndote a todas partes. También a veces puedes conseguir que se quede con otros wigglers, como Damara o Horuss, pero él generalmente prefiere estar contigo.

Rufioh se apega a su hermano pequeño Tavros cuando los dos están enfermos. A ambos les gusta dormir o pasar el rato juntos si no pueden estar contigo. Sin embargo, Tavros probablemente será más tímido y esperará si no quieres estar con ellos, mientras que Rufioh te dirá abiertamente que quiere quedarse contigo.

Los dos también tienen una aversión bastante fuerte por la medicina, pero con un poco de insistencia y promesas de pasar más tiempo con ellos, aceptarán tomarla.

Una de sus actividades favoritas es acostarse en un montón de mantas con alguna bebida o alimento frío que pueda ayudarlos con la fiebre, mientras tu les lees uno de los muchos ejemplares de Peter Pan que posees.

 

**Mituna Captor**

Mituna es el tipo de wiggler que odia estar enfermo. Su dolor de cabeza aumenta y suele tener problemas de estómago, a pesar de que es difícil que tenga fiebre alta.

Él se apega mucho a ti cuando se siente mal, en el peor de los casos el solo aceptaría estar con Latula o su padre en vez de ti.

Mituna también es muy apegada a su hermano, ambos suelen tener los mismos problemas estomágales cuando se enferman y, debido al problema de Mituna, ambos comparten prácticamente la misma edad mental. A los dos les gusta acostarse en un fuerte de mantas y ver alguna película de abejas contigo.

Ninguno de los dos aprecia mucho el sabor de la medicina, pero se la toman porque saben que si se portan bien obtendrán un poco de tu famosa leche caliente con miel, que también suele ayudarlos con el dolor de garganta.

La noche es la peor parte, mientras que Sollux suele tener sueños tranquilos, Mituna tiene pesadillas o vómitos a media noche. Generalmente estás preparado con una bolsa o recipiente por si necesita vomitar, y le cantas y acunas cuando tiene pesadillas, lo que parece tranquilizarlo.

 

**Meulin Leijon**

Meulin se mantiene positiva incluso cuando está enferma. A ella le encanta que vengas a cuidarla, las dos siempre jugáis y pintáis juntas.

Generalmente sus enfermedades son simples, con una ligera fiebre o parecidos y sin complicaciones, lo que te deja mucho espacio para poder hacer actividades con ella.

Su hermana Nepeta es más susceptible a enfermarse peor, así que Meulin siempre tiene que tener mucho cuidado de no estar demasiado tiempo cerca de ella para contagiarla. Por otra parte, si las dos están enfermas, ambas estarán muy cercanas y pasarán gran parte del tiempo jugando juntas. Ambas se quieren mucho, y les gusta estar en compañía mutua o de otros wigglers, a menos que se sientan muy mal.

Tu sueles aprovechar mientras ellas juegan para ir a la cocina y preparar alguna infusión de hierbas. Estas generalmente tienen mejor sabor que la medicina, pero hacen el mismo efecto calmante para las dos pequeñas gatitas. Además, también ayudan a Meulin con sus problemas estomágales (que, gracias a dios, Nepeta no suele tener).

Las dos pequeñas son bastante fáciles de cuidar, así que tus cuidados son más bien citas de juegos. Tú las ayudas con sus dibujos y pinturas y por la noche les lees cuentos antes de dormir.

 

**Porrim Maryam**

Porrim es el tipo de wiggler que no está acostumbrada a ser cuidada, ya que generalmente es ella la que se encargar de cuidar a otros; sin embargo ella se dejará cuidar por ti siempre y cuando seas cuidadosa y amable.

Ella actúa protectora con su hermana Kanaya, especialmente si ella está enferma o más débil de lo habitual. Ella se quedará junto a Kanaya y vigilará que todo esté bien. También disfruta pasar tiempo con la mayoría de los otros wigglers aun cuando se siente más débil y cansada de lo habitual.

A Porrim le agrada tu manera de pensar y hacer las cosas. Ella te seguirá y charlará contigo cuando no tenga nada que hacer o nadie a quien cuidar. Ambas compartís opiniones, ya que ella es por lo general bastante madura para su edad.

Ella no está habituada a sentirse mal, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el dolor, lo que la hace generalmente terca a la hora de tratarla, especialmente si hay otros wigglers enfermos que ella cree que deberían ser atendidos antes.

Sus síntomas generales son una fiebre baja-media y algunos problemas estomágales. Ella también suele perder el apetito, por lo que tienes que buscar recetas muy específicas que no le den más nauseas. Por suerte eres bastante buena haciendo infusiones, lo que mantiene a raya el problema de la comida la mayor parte de las veces.

Porrim es por lo general una buena paciente; ella toma su medicina y también te ayuda a atender a otros wigglers que necesiten tu ayuda.

Por la noche, si ella no puede dormir por la fiebre o el dolor de estómago, tu te quedarás con ella charlando o tomando alguna infusión hasta que consiga dormirse.

 

**Latula Pyrope**

La aptitud de la pequeña Latula cambia mucho cuando se enferma. Su energía disminuye y se siente muy mal; su nariz gotea, tiene problemas de estómago y dolor de cabeza.

Ella generalmente encuentra consuelo en pasar tiempo con Mituna, tú u otras personas en las que confíe lo suficiente, siempre y cuando su dolor de cabeza no sea excesivo. Si ella ve que Mituna se asusta por verla enferma ella tratará de hacerla creer que todo está bien, aunque en realidad se sienta mal, solo para hacer que no se preocupe.

Latula ayuda generalmente a su hermana Terezi a guiarse cuando ella también está enferma. Ambas suelen tener síntomas similares y se juntan para consolarse mutuamente.

Tu sabes que a Latula le gusta descansar cuando de siente mal o está enferma, así que la sueles dejar en paz, a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Ella está lo suficientemente cansada como para dejar que le des la medicina y le tomes la temperatura sin quejarse. También sueles levantarla para hacerla comer algo, pero solo cosas ligeras que no puedan empeorar su dolor de estómago.

Si sus síntomas son peores te quedarás con ella toda la noche y la controlarás hasta que se sienta mejor. A ella le gusta que le cuentes historias cuando no puede dormir y cuando le frotas la barriga para mejorar su dolor de estómago.

Las enfermedades de Latula son agobiantes y duras, pero también son cortas. Si todo va bien, en un par de días la enfermedad habrá pasado y Latula habrá vuelto a su estado normal.

 

**Aranea Serket**

Aranea no se suele enfermar. Pero, cuando lo hace, ella solo quiere estar tranquila. Generalmente ella se aparta de los otros wigglers y va a otra habitación a leer. Por tu basta experiencia sabes que es mejor dejarlo así; conoces que tan malos pueden los dolores de cabeza de Aranea, especialmente si hay demasiado ruido, y que tan ruidosos pueden llegar a ser los wigglers.

Ella generalmente también tiene algunas nauseas y su nariz corre bastante, aunque eso suele arreglarse con un par de cajas de pañuelos de papel.

Aranea es responsable, ella te deja revisarla y se toma la medicina sin rechistar. Ella también disfruta cuando vienes a leer con ella o cuando le haces infusiones para su dolor de estómago.

Has aprendido de otras experiencias que su sueño puede llegar a ser muy pesado cuando su cuerpo se encuentra débil, así que, cuando ves que se empieza a poner somnolienta, recoges el libro que estáis leyendo (siempre acordándote de marcar la página) y la ayudas a meterse en la cama y a arroparla.

Si su hermana está enferma, ella tratará de ayudar en lo posible, aunque conociendo la actitud de Vriska, lo más probable es que esta la ignore o trate de alejarse.

Aranea también se suele ofrecer voluntaria para cuidar de otros grubs enfermos cuando se siente mejor, ya que suele recuperarse fácilmente, y después trata de compensar su tiempo perdido. Ella también se muestra muy agradecida contigo por cuidarla.

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss generalmente está tranquilo cuando se enferma. Él trata de no darte mucho trabajo y actúa calmado, descansando o pasando el rato con otros wigglers si no está muy mal.

A el le agrada que te quedes con él cuando no puede dormir por la noche, y también le gustan mucho tus cuentos sobre caballos. Responderá contento y se alegrará de que pases tiempo con él y lo cuides, pero tampoco te obligara a quedarte; él sabe que no es el único del que tienes que cuidar. Él también se tomará la medicina sin rechistar.

A parte de eso sus síntomas no suelen ir más allá de fiebre media (el sudor ya es algo normal para él y Equius) y algo de dolor de cabeza, ambos disminuyendo con el tiempo.

Horuss se muestra bastante apegado a su hermano Equius cuando él se enferma; él tratará de ayudarte a cuidarlo si está lo suficiente bien como para hacerlo, si no él solo estará con él y ofrecerá tanto apoyo como pueda. Ambos parecen disfrutar de su silenciosa compañía mutua.

Horuss también te ayuda a cuidar a otros wigglers cuando se enferman, sin embargo, él temerá no hacerlo correctamente y dejará las partes delicadas para ti; generalmente tratando de brindar compañía a su manera

 

**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz generalmente actúa cansado cuando se enferma, él solo quiere estar solo y dormir hasta que su dolor de cabeza pase. De este modo él entra en un estado solitario, apartado de los otros wigglers y gente en general. Él también puede hacer una excepción con Gamzee; si los dos están enfermos se acurrucarán juntos y Kurloz tratará de darle tanto apoyo como le sea posible. Ambos suelen tener síntomas parecidos, pero no siempre reaccionan de la misma manera. Gamzee se queja y se apoya en ti, mientras que Kurloz es más silencioso (en todos los sentidos), y es más comprensivo a la hora de quedarse solo.

Él también suele sufrir de dolor de estómago y fiebre, que lo hacen bastante vulnerable cuando se enferma. Tu sabes esto, y procuras dejarlo tranquilo, lo despiertas para darle su medicina y controlarlo de vez en cuando. Él suele estar lo suficientemente somnoliento como para dejar que le hagas cualquier cosa que necesites.

No hay muchas cosas que puedan hacer sentir mejor a Kurloz mientras está enfermo, pero tú lo intentas de todas formas; las infusiones y hierbas pueden ayudar un poco con su dolor de estómago, y haces compresas para enfriar su fiebre.

Es difícil que Kurloz se enferme, por eso estos periodos pueden ser algo difíciles, pero siempre pasan.

 

**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus se esfuerza en llamar tu atención cuando está enfermo; él gimoteará y se quejará de su dolor de cabeza hasta que le hagas caso o acabes llevándotelo a otra habitación.

Cronus también se vuelve bastante sensible, él se apegará a ti o a cualquiera persona que esté cerca. Esto incluye incluso a las personas con las que normalmente no se suele llevar bien, como con su hermano Eridan. Él solo quiere sentirse seguro y confiado, y busca esa sensación al apoyarse en otras personas.

Generalmente demuestras ese apoyo quedándote con él y ayudándolo hasta que mejore. Él no quiere que te vayas y hace todo lo que puede para lograrlo; toma su medicina cuando se lo pides y se comporta bien para que no te enfades con él.

Tú tratas de ayudarlo en lo posible, preparas infusiones y compresas para ayudarlo con la fiebre y tratas de hacerlo estar lo más cómodo posible. También acostumbras a contarle cuentos de guerra, que le suelen ayudar a dormir (característica que comparte con Eridan).

La fiebre de Cronus suele subir bastante, y por eso prefieres mantenerlo separado de los otros wigglers hasta que mejore. Esto toma tiempo y esfuerzo, pero siempre pasa, y Cronus vuelve a la normalidad en unos días.

 

**Meenah Peixes**

Meenah es el tipo de wiggler enfermo que tratará de ocultar su enfermedad todo el tiempo posible. Ella no quiere que la vean débil, y se esfuerza por hacer ver que todo está bien, aunque no sea verdad. Estos intentos por lo general acaban cuando ella no puede retenerlo más y hace un desastre en público. Esto, por supuesto la avergüenza, y solo hace que quiera separarse aún más de los otros wigglers.

Tú, con tu actitud comprensiva, tratas de hacerla mejorar por todas las formas posibles. Ella se resiste, afirmando que no está enferma, pero acepta algunos remedios, porque sabe que la pueden hacer sentirse mejor.

Meenah desprecia mucho la medicina y se esfuerza por no tomarla, hasta el punto en el que acabas teniendo que hacer tratos con ella para dársela. Generalmente estos consisten en dejarla jugar con tu collar, debido a su amor por el oro, joyas y demás objetos brillantes. También puedes prometerle algún trozo de pastel como premio, si es que no tiene problemas de estómago.

A ella no le desagrada que le leas por la noche, incluso puede llegar a apreciar la lectura debido a su aburrimiento y soledad en cama.

Ella también puede tener un cambio en su relación con su hermana Feferi cuando está enferma, ella puede llegar a consolarla o a preocuparse por ella al verla en un estado débil. También ambas pueden llegar a dormir juntas, ya que así se sienten más seguras y confiadas.

Meenah suele tener fiebre leve y vómitos o problemas estomágales, ambos no muy fuertes, pero pueden llegar a empeorar si no se deja ayudar por mucho tiempo. Ella también puede tener problemas para dormir, que se esfuerza en ocultar de los otros wigglers. Tú conoces esto, y te quedas con ella hasta que se duerma. Y, aunque Meenah no lo diga directamente, ella lo agradece mucho.


	2. Es el tipo de grub enfermo que... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, pero el hiatus finalmente terminó y prometo ser más trabajador para poder ponerme al día con los escenarios de las betas :)

**Karkat Vantas**

Karkat es probablemente uno de los grubs más gruñones cuando se enferma, pero tú no lo culpas, tú también estarías gruñona si tuvieras una nariz congestionada, dolor de cabeza y una fiebre generalmente alta. 

Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer Karkat suele estar bastante bien para jugar con otros wigglers mientras está enfermo, de hecho eso suele ser algo que por lo general ayuda a distraerlo. Aunque también puede tener el efecto contrario si se trata de una persona con la que no se lleva muy bien. Por ejemplo, a él no le importa realmente la compañía de su hermano mayor Kankri, pero suele mostrarse desagradable con él debido a que sus sermones suelen agravar su dolor de cabeza. La mayor parte del tiempo el se siente más cómodo estando con alguien con el que se sienta seguro y protegido (tú generalmente) o por el que simplemente se sienta atraído (como una cierta grub de sangre turquesa).

A veces, cuando él tiene problemas para dormir, o simplemente está demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa, te acuestas con él y le lees algunos cuentos o historias infantiles hasta que se quede dormido (las de carácter romántico parecen ser sus favoritas).

Si… puede que Karkat no pareciera el grub enfermo más amable, pero en el fondo es solo un pequeño y dulce malvavisco.

 

**Aradia Megido**

Aradia es el tipo de wiggler que normalmente no suele ponerse enferma. Su sistema inmunológico (quizás por todo el tiempo que pasa afuera excavando y jugando a los arqueólogos) es muy bueno, y generalmente la previene de cualquier resfriado o gripe que pueda estar contagiándose entre los demás grubs. Por supuesto cuando realmente se pone enferma te implicas bastante: preparas algunos de tus remedios caseros para combatir la fiebre o los demás síntomas que puedan estar molestándola (generalmente la tos o el dolor de garganta), y te aseguras de que se tome la medicina, además de chequear sus síntomas cada cierto tiempo.

A veces cuando uno esta enfermo solo le apetece dormir y descansar, y algo parecido pasa con Aradia. Es casi como si la mayor parte de su energía fuera drenada, dejando prácticamente a la pequeña grub fuera de combate. De esta manera Aradia casi siempre acaba descansando o jugando tranquilamente con alguno de los otros wigglers durante su tiempo enferma. Tú te quedas con ella y le lees cuentos, acompañándote de cualquier otro grub que quiera unirse (generalmente Damara, quien suele adoptar una actitud más bien protectora cuando su hermana menor se enferma). Ya que sus enfermedades generalmente son suaves, no sueles tener problemas para dejarla estar con otros grubs, haciendo que todo suela acabar como una especie de gran y relajada actividad en grupo. 

Como ya mencionaste anteriormente Aradia y Damara suelen adoptar una actitud más protectora y casi inseparable cuando una de las dos está enferma, lo que generalmente acaba con las dos Aries acurrucadas y durmiendo juntas. Lo que sinceramente encuentras adorable (y es posible que hayas sacado fotos en un par de ocasiones).

 

**Tavros Nitram**

Tavros es el tipo de grub al que le viene mejor no enfermarse. No es nada personal, pero la debilidad en su pequeño cuerpo de wiggler no suele hacer las cosas precisamente fáciles cuando el pequeño tauro cae con algo. La fiebre alta suele ser normal, así como el estómago revuelto o el dolor de garganta y la tos. De todos modos no es nada que no puedas controlar con un poco de tiempo y cuidados. Por supuesto esto no es una actividad exclusiva de vosotros dos, y cualquier otro grub que quiera unirse a vuestra pequeña pila de abrazos y tranquilidad es bienvenido. Tavros realmente no suele oponerse a esto, de la misma manera que él está bien con cualquiera de tus cuidados, aunque él es también demasiado tímido para decir nada cuando se sienta realmente incómodo. Esto te pone a ti en la tarea extra de vigilar y controlar que nada pueda estresar más a el wiggler enfermo, incluso cuando eso implica mantener a ciertos grubs alejados por un tiempo (ejem, Vriska, ejem).

Tavros suele disfrutar la compañía de su hermano cuando está enfermo; los dos disfrutan de simplemente acurrucarse juntos o disfrutar de su compañía mutua mientras tu les lees algún libro con dibujos, generalmente Peter Pan. Este pequeño nidito de amor entre hermanos se vuelve el doble de pegajoso cuando los dos están enfermos, en cuyo caso los dos se pegarán junto a ti, y no querrán separarse. A veces, cuando por el contrario Tavros es el único enfermo, está situación se repetirá en forma de un montón de los wigglers acurrucándose con el grub enfermo de sangre óxido y produciendo cantidades masivas de fluff y cariño. Estas pilas suelen estar formadas generalmente por algunos de los amigos del pequeño tauro, Aradia, Terezi y Nepeta siendo las más comunes.

 

**Sollux Captor**

Sus síntomas generales consisten en una fiebre baja, algo de tos y problemas estomacales, siendo estos últimos los que más suelen molestar al joven wiggler. Sus cuidados no son realmente difíciles, siempre y cuando no esté pasando por una mala racha (todavía recuerdas la vez en que accidentalmente mezclaste la miel mental con su medicamento). 

Hablando de miel, a lo largo de tu basta experiencia lidiando con las enfermedades de Sollux has aprendido que recetas como la leche caliente con miel son formas agradables y útiles para mejorar el dolor de garganta y la tos, además de tener un dulce sabor irresistible para el grub de sangre amarilla. La receta se había vuelto popular entre los dos pequeños Captors cuando cualquiera de los dos estaba enfermo, e incluso algunos de los otros grubs había comenzado a disfrutarla, acercándose a ti cada vez que la pequeña cocina se llenaba con el dulce olor de la leche caliente y la dulce miel.

Por otra parte, y pese a la anterior situación, Sollux generalmente es más solitario cuando se enferma. No son muchos los grubs (entres los cuales se encuentra su hermano mayor, Mituna) con los que el pequeño geminis suele relacionarse mientras está en este estado débil, aunque ocasionalmente puede hacer una excepción con algunos como Aradia o Feferi. Tú eres bienvenida, y procuras hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para evitar agobiar al pequeño wiggler y hacerlo sentirse mejor lo antes posible, lo que generalmente logras.

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

Nepeta (al igual que Tavros) tiene una no muy agradable facilidad para enfermarse. Ella es, por lo general, una de las primeras grubs en contagiarse de los resfriados o las gripes de carácter agresivo, lo que general te previene a ti para evitar que la situación se repita con cualquiera de los otros wigglers.

Sus síntomas generales rotan entre la fiebre, tos o congestión nasal  y la falta de energía, siendo este último el más notable en la pequeña gatita. Ninguno de ellos es extremadamente fuerte, pero todos en conjunto son lo suficientemente molestos como para drenar hasta la última gota de energía del cuerpo de la pequeña leo. Una vez que esto ocurre lo mejor es tratar de relajarse y asegurarse de que la pequeña grub tome su medicación, o en el caso contrario alguna relajante infusión casera que pueda ayudarla a sentirse mejor (tu especialidad).

Una vez que la pequeña grub está algo más relajada y ya te has ocupado del problema de la medicina las dos generalmente pasáis el resto del día relajadas o llevando a cabo actividades divertidas para la pequeña grub, como dibujar o leer historias. Otras cosas como el roleplay u otros juegos más movidos que normalmente suelen gustarle tanto a la pequeña wiggler en estas ocasiones pueden resultar demasiado duras, y llegar a agotar completamente a la grub cuando está enferma. Meulin también se suele unir a estas actividades, lo que las hace más placenteras y divertidas para la pequeña gatita, casi como si se tratara de una cita de juegos entre hermanas.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya no es precisamente la grub que esté más acostumbrada a dejarse cuidar (característica que comparte con su hermana mayor Porrim), sin embargo ella tiene bastante más facilidad para saber cuando es el momento en que rendirse y ponerse en las manos de otro. No es muy habitual para la pequeña grub de sangre jade enfermarse, lo que también la hace más débil cuando esto ocurre, no extraño que tenga fiebre, así como otros síntomas similares. En el peor de los casos el dolor de estómago sería el único síntoma realmente complejo que podría afectar a la pequeña wiggler, pero generalmente consigues mantenerlo a raya gracias a algunas de tus remedios e infusiones caseras.

Kanaya es una grub bastante social incluso cuando está enferma, y ella disfrutará si tú la autorizas para estar con los otros wigglers (cosa que generalmente haces a menos que su estado sea excepcionalmente malo). Ella, como cualquier grub que se precie, no disfruta mucho el sabor de la medicina, pero es lo suficientemente madura para hacerte caso en todo lo que le pidas.

Kanaya suele ayudarte a cuidar de los otros grubs cuando son ellos los que están enfermos, en especial cuando se trata de amigos cercanos o de su hermana, con los que suele ser más protectora y tratará de ayudar en todo lo posible.

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

Terezi es el tipo de grub enfermo que tiene las cosas algo más difíciles. Su olfato (y por tanto la mayor parte de su orientación) no funcionan tan bien como deberían, y generalmente se atascan, dejando esta vez a la pequeña wiggler completamente ciega. Esto generalmente mantiene apartada a la pequeña grub de sangre turquesa de cualquier actividad o esfuerzo físico, lo que también suele ser bueno para su dolor de cabeza y estómago revuelto. 

Por lo general a Terezi le gusta acurrucarse contigo o algún otro grub cuando está enferma, su hermana mayor Latula (con la que también tendrá una pila de mantas, fluff y relajación si las dos están enfermas) y Karkat suelen ser los voluntarios más comunes. Aunque esto mismo también dependerá del estado de salud de la pequeña wiggler, a veces si este mismo se agrava por algún motivo, tú preferirás apartarla de los otros grubs para prevenir el contagio, y en cambio serás tú la que se quede ofreciendo apoyo a la pequeña wiggler enferma. 

Terezi es una buena paciente; sus enfermedades la dejan lo suficientemente cansada como para no quejarse ante ninguno  de tus procedimientos, y mucho menos a la hora de tomar la medicina (aunque es posible que su falta de sentido del gusto y olfato en ese momento colabore con eso).

 

**Vriska Serket**

Vriska es el tipo de grub que no dice cuando está enfermo. Quizás sea porque no quiere que la vean débil, o porque simplemente no le gusta ser cuidada, pero de alguna manera siempre eres tú la que se da cuenta cuando la pequeña Serket ha caído enferma. Lo que no es especialmente difícil de notar; solo tienes que prestar atención a una nariz que corre y a una temperatura ligeramente más alta de lo normal, y eso es todo. La joven wiggler ocasionalmente también suele sufrir de dolores de cabeza, pero esto es algo más difícil de notar.

Una vez que te das cuenta de la situación las cosas pueden ponerse algo más difíciles; como ya mencionastes antes Vriska no es alguien para dejarse cuidar, y eso dificulta las cosas. Por lo general tienes que hacer algún tipo de trato con ella para que se tome la medicina, y aún así es probable que oponga resistencia a tus tratamientos.

Si hay algo que realmente odia la larva de sangre cobalto cuando está enferma es que los otros la vean débil Esto generalmente acaba con una “desaparición” temporal de la grub de las actividades grupales, o de la guardería en general. Aunque esto también esto depende del tipo de grub con el que esté ella, mientras que ella puede aceptar (en una situación de emergencia) estar con algunos como Kanaya o Terezi, ella también puede conservar un rencor especial por otros como Aranea.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius es el tipo de grub obediente que realmente no suele enfermarse mucho. Sin embargo suele ser bastante bueno para seguir tus órdenes en estos casos, dejarse cuidar y tomar la medicina si se lo pides. Sus síntomas no son realmente graves, una fiebre baja con algo de sudor extra para el pequeño wiggler y algo de dolor de cabeza, nada que no pueda acabar más que como una molestia temporal.

Por otro lado a lo largo de tus experiencias has aprendido que por lo general a Equius le agrada el descanso cuando no se encuentra muy bien; quedarse en un rincón jugando con su robots o con algún grub tranquilamente (generalmente Nepeta) suelen ser buenas ideas.

Equius también te ayuda a cuidar de los otros wigglers cuando son ellos los que están enfermos, aunque (por su poco conocimiento en el tema) lo más probable es que simplemente siga tus indicaciones. Si el grub enfermo es alguien muy cercano al más pequeño Zahhak (como Nepeta u Horuss) él se acurrucará con él y buscará aportar la mayor tranquilidad y alivio posible a su compañero enfermo, sin que su fuerza se interponga en el camino.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

Gamzee es el tipo de grub que actúa cansado cuando se enferma. A él le gusta pegarse a ti o alguien con quien tenga confianza o una buena relación y quedarse ahí. Sus síntomas suelen ser fiebre leve con dolor de cabeza, cansancio y a veces incluso algo de dolor de estómago, lo que basta para dejar al wiggler fuera de combate por un tiempo.

Gamzee puede resultar algo pegajoso cuando se enferma, pero esto también puede ser una ventaja; él toma la medicina para agradarte y se comporta bien en general. Él también puede disfrutar estando con otros wigglers cuando no se siente del todo bien, a él le gusta acurrucarse con Tavros (que por lo general se muestra tímido y agradable con el Makara enfermo) o Karkat (quien puede ser algo más gruñón, pero realmente se preocupa mucho por su amigo).

Durante las noches a Gamzee y a ti os gusta leer cuentos juntos si no puede dormir, o simplemente observar las estrellas y sus constelaciones, que siempre impresionan al pequeño wiggler y consiguen acunarlo hasta un dulce sueño sin pesadillas.

 

**Eridan Ampora**

Eridan es el tipo de grub que se pone AÚN más pegajoso cuando se enferma. Su fiebre lo hace más dependiente y necesitado de alguien que lo cuide, y como no puedes arriesgarte a contagiar a los otros wigglers eso significa que tienes que pasar el 90% del tiempo con el Ampora enfermo. 

Sus otros síntomas suelen consistir de dolor de cabeza, algo de nariz atascada o goteante e insomnia, siendo está última la que más lo afecta después de la fiebre. Esto acaba contigo quedándote junto al grub enfermo por la noche, generalmente con algún buen cuento o historia para leer (los de guerras suelen ser sus favoritos por alguna razón).

Eridan puede disfrutar la compañía de otros grubs cuando está enfermo, aunque para que se de ese caso ellos tienen que estar enfermos también para evitar el contagio, con su nueva aptitud pegajosa el pequeño habitante de mar estará dispuesto a dejar cualquier prejuicio u enemistad a un lado solo para tener a alguien con quien acurrucarse. Ya te puedes hacer a la idea de como suele acabar esto...

 

**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi consigue mantener su actitud positiva incluso cuando está enferma, lo cual por suerte apenas ocurre gracias a su sangre alta y su buen sistema inmunológico. Sus síntomas suelen girar en torno a la fiebre leve y el dolor de estómago o garganta seca, variando según la gravedad de la enfermedad.

Feferi también es muy buena paciente, ella acepta tomar la medicina y dejarse tratar siempre que se lo pidas (a diferencia de su hermana mayor Meenah). Hablando de Meenah, a Feferi le agrada estar cerca de su familia cuando está enferma, o en el defecto, de personas con las tenga amistad o confianza. Aunque es posible que Meenah no quiera estar con ella (aunque por lo general puede hacer una excepción cuando una de las dos está enferma), casi siempre Feferi puede tener asegurada la compañía de los grubs durante su recuperación (Sollux generalmente). Si su estado es demasiado grave, o corre el riesgo de contagiar al resto de wigglers al estar con ellos, tú serás la que ocupes su lugar, quedándote con la pequeña grub de sangre fucsia y leyendo y jugando con ella, mientras que la ayudas a mejorar.

Un par de días más tarde Feferi estará como nueva y feliz jugando con los otros wigglers, y tú habrás vuelto a tu trabajo, satisfecha.


	3. Es el tipo de grub hambriento que... (Alfa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Arc_212 por su apoyo con este fanfic :)

**Karkri Vantas**

Kankri siempre comerá todo lo que le des, le gusté o no. Él sabe que una dieta balanceada es necesaria para tener una buena salud, y no pone quejas.

A él le gustan las cosas dulces, como galletas y otros dulces. Una vez le pillaste tratando de saquear una de las galletas (tipo de galletas favorito) recién hechas de la bandeja… para ser sincero fue bastante adorable como se sonrojaba mientras rápidamente tartamudeaba respuestas.

 

**Damara Megido**

Damara disfruta de la mayor parte de tipos de comida, aunque algunos más que otros. En el peor de los casos podrás sobornarla con un premio para que acabe su comida.

Su comida favorita son los dulces japoneses, aunque también disfruta de otros muchos platos de esta cultura.

 

**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh tienen preferencias bastante delicadas en cuanto a la comida. Sin embargo él comerá lo que sea para hacerte feliz, y con un poco de suerte, tú le darás una recompensa.

Le gustan los frutos silvestres y algunos platos dulces, le recuerdan a los cuentos de bosques sueles leerle.

 

**Mituna Captor**

Mituna come bien para su edad, aunque puede tener preferencias con algunos alimentos específicos que prefiere no tomar. A él no le gustan los sabores amargos o demasiado ácidos, generalmente prefiere el dulce.

Su parte favorita es la miel, dulces con miel o cualquier cosa que lleve miel; él la adora. Esto ah llevado a algunas confusiones, debido a su problema con la miel mental, pero consigues mantenerlo apartado de ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

**Meulin Leijon**

A Meulin le gustan muchos tipos de comidas diferentes. Ella por lo general come bien, excepto situaciones muy específicas; si está triste o enferma es casi imposible hacerla comer algo, es como si su estómago se cerrara.

A ella le gustan los dulces, frutos del bosque, pescado, carne y leche. Como ya dijiste antes, a Meulin le gustan muchos tipos de comidas diferentes.

 

**Porrim Maryam**

Porrim siempre come de todo en una cantidad adecuada, ella es, junto con Kankri, una de las mejores alumnas que tienes en ese sentido.

A ella le gustan mucho los dulces, aunque también tiene preferencia por algunos platos salados, como algunos tipos de carne o pollo.

 

**Latula Pyrope**

A Latula le encanta comer. Ella disfruta de probar todos y cada uno de los sabores de la comida. Aunque pueda tener problemas con algunos platos en específico (como algunas verduras), pero el 90 % del tiempo ella es una gran comedora.

Ella disfruta especialmente de los dulces con sabores extraños, como las gominolas ácidas o los caramelos amargos. Estos son los favoritos de ella y su hermana Terezi.

 

**Aranea Serket**

Aranea es muy responsable en el sentido de alimentación; ella controla sus porciones adecuadas de alimentos y que cantidad debe consumir de cada uno. Por supuesto todo basado en información que lee. Sin embargo este no es uno de sus puntos fuertes, por lo que tratará de consultarte de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando se trata de platos extraños o desconocidos para ella.

Ella no ha mostrado preferencias hacia ningún plato, aunque parece disfrutar más del sabor salado al dulce.

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss es tímido a la hora de la comida. Él tratará de comer todo aunque no le guste (generalmente por respeto), aunque casi siempre acabas averiguando cuáles son esas cosas.

Horuss parece tener una inclinación hacia la leche y otros productos lácteos, al igual que su hermano menor Equius.

 

**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz no suele tener muchas preferencias a la hora de comer. Él come lo que le pongas, si tiene menos hambre puede dejar más comida en el plato, pero por lo general no muestra preferencia hacia ningún alimento. Es bastante misterioso de hecho. No tienes ninguna idea de que clase de alimentos le gustan o no.

 

**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus tiene unos gustos muy específicos hacia la comida. Él solo tomará platos que sean de su agrado, aunque puede estar dispuesto a bajar el listón si quiere agradarte.

A él le gusta el pescado y la fruta fresca, como uvas.

 

**Meenah Peixes**

Meenah es de los wigglers más meticulosa con la comida. Ella solo comerá si considera que esta es “digna de sus estatus”. Ella también tiene una preferencia por el pescado y otros animales marinos, lo que, ahora que lo piensas, resulta un poco inquietante…


	4. Es el tipo de grub hambriento que... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Karkat Vantas**

Karkat es una bastante buen comedor, el come de todo, aunque es probable que si algo no le gusta deje más cantidad en el plato. Tú no lo obligas, mientras coma una cantidad mínima (por supuesto marcada por ti) de cada alimento estará bien. Aunque no puedes decir que Kankri siempre opine lo mismo…

Karkat parece tener un gusto especial por los dulces, algo así como el de su hermano Kankri, es adorable.

 

**Aradia Megido**

Aradia come bien la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque es probable que algunos alimentos como los vegetales o algunos tipos de pescado le resulten más difíciles de comer.

Ella tiene una gran afición por el té y las infusiones, que parecen relajarla bastante, y un gusto bastante parecido al de su hermana por los platos de origen asiático.

 

**Tavros Nitram**

Tavros como bastante bien, aunque su apetito es bastante pequeño, y por lo general acaba comiendo menos en comparación que los otros grubs, sin embargo no tienes quejas.

A él le gusta el chocolate y la fruta (de una manera ligeramente parecida a su hermano).

 

**Sollux Captor**

Sollux es un buen comedor la mayor parte del tiempo, no pondrá quejas en cuanto al tipo de comida, aunque la cantidad de apetito que tenga puede intervenir sobre cuánto coma o deje en el plato.

Como parece ser un rasgo común en todos los Captors, Sollux tiene el mismo amor por la miel que Mituna, y el mismo problema con la miel mental.

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

Nepeta es una de las mejores grubs que tengas en ese sentido de su edad. Ella disfruta de la gran mayoría de tus platos, ya sean de carne, pescado, fruta, verdura o lácteos. Ella parece disfrutar en general de tu cocina casera, aunque no estás totalmente segura si tiene algo que ver con la forma en la que cocinas o es simplemente que ela disfruta de la comida en general.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya es bastante respetuosa con la comida, ella aceptará y comerá con gusto todo lo que le sirvas, a menos claro de que esté llena o que no se sienta bien, en cuyo caso lo más probable es que te lo comunique de alguna forma. A ella parece gustarle bastante la carne y el pescado.

Kanaya, al igual que Porrim, es demasiado joven para haber desarrollado sus poderes de bebedora del arcoiris, así que de momento no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

Terezi comerá todo. Y cuando dices todo quieres decir TODO. No han sido pocas las ocasiones en que la grub de sangre turquesa ha acabado con dolor de estómago después de una de tus comidas, ella disfruta con todos los sabores, y ama todos y cada uno de los diferentes ti de comida, ya sean caseros o no.

A ella le gusta probar sabores extraños o diferentes, ya sean ácidos, amargos o dulces. Todos los sabores son bienvenidos.

 

**Vriska Serket**

Vriska es un poco más meticulosa con la comida y te cuesta algo más hacer que coma todo, a menos que utilices algún tipo de intercambio, claro. No es inusual que hagas tratos con la wiggler para que ella acabe su comida.

Hasta el momento no has notado ninguna preferencia por su parte.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius comerá todo aunque solo sea para complacerte y porque es de buena educación. Él es un bastante buen comedor en ese sentido, aunque como todos los grubs tiene ciertos plates que no disfruta, él tratará de comerlos aunque solo sea porque te has tomado la molestia de hacerlos.

Tanto Equius como Horuss tiene una preferencia por la leche, y algunos derivados de esta.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

Gamzee es… diferente. No te malinterpretes, come bien por lo general, pero sigue habiendo algo extraño en la forma en que ese grub hace las cosas…

A él le gustan las frutas y el faygo, que toma ocasionalmente.

 

**Eridan Ampora**

No exageras diciendo que Eridan es meticuloso con la comida, es casi imposible hacer que coma un plato, a menos claro que sea excepcionalmente bueno. La mayor parte del tiempo acabas haciéndole comer mediante tratos u otros trucos y juegos.

Él tiene bastante interés por el pescado y el marisco.

 

**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi es genial comiendo. Ella come todo lo que cocinas, y se siente feliz sobre ello. A ella le gusta la comida marina (pescado y mariscos), pero a su vez tiene una atracción y curiosidad irremediable por la comida de los habitantes de tierra que le hace disfrutar el 90% de lo que sirves. 


	5. Es el tipo de grub asustado que... (Alfa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Karkri Vantas**

Él está asustado de que lo dejen apartado por su forma de ser. A él no le gusta que lo desprecien por la forma que tiene expresarse. También a veces se siente presionado por su padre o su relación con su hermano menor Karkat.

Kankri ha tenido pesadillas de estar solo y ser invisible para los demás, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Él se suele despertar llorando y necesita un par de minutos para calmarse después de eso.

 

**Damara Megido**

Ella teme que hagan daño a sus seres queridos. Es muy protectora con su hermana Aradia y la gente que le importa, y teme no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Ella ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para poder hacerse entender gracias a su idioma, y teme que eso algún día le impida hacer frente a las situaciones.

Sus pesadillas son más frecuentes de lo que parecen, aunque por lo general no le dice a nadie cuando ha tenido una.

 

**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh teme hacer algo estúpido y ser apartado de sus amigos por ello. Él ya ha tenido problemas con Damara y Horuss antes, y teme que eso suceda de nuevo.

A él no le gusta estar solo cuando tiene pesadillas. Siempre buscará alguien con quien acurrucarse antes de volver a dormir. Tú sueles ser esa persona.

 

**Mituna Captor**

Mituna teme al dolor. Él está asustado de hacerse daño a sí mismo o alguien importante con sus psiioniics. Él todavía recuerda el accidente y eso le asusta.

Suele despertarse de las pesadillas llorando y gritando, por lo que es bastante común que despierte a otros wigglers con sus malos sueños.

 

**Meulin Leijon**

A ella le da miedo no poder volver a oír la voz de ninguno de sus seres queridos nunca más y que la dejen apartada por ello. Ella cree que la despreciarán por no poder oír y la dejarán sola.

Sus pesadillas son poco frecuentes, pero cuando ocurren se muestra decaída y triste, al contrario de su actitud normal.

 

**Porrim Maryam**

Porrim teme ser dejada de lado o ser ignorada por sus seres queridos. A ella le asusta que Kankri no quiera volver a estar con ella y teme que eso pase con él o los otros wigglers.

Ella ocultará que ha tenido una pesadilla, y tratará de parecer lo más normal posible, aunque no siempre lo consigue.

 

**Latula Pyrope**

Ella tiene miedo no poder ayudar a Mituna. Ella teme que un día el pierda el control y ella no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Ambos son grandes amigos, y ella no se puede imaginarse estar sin él.

Sus pesadillas son algo muy poco frecuente, pero cuando pasan ella necesita consuelo y asegurarse de que todo esté bien antes de volver a dormir, incluso si eso significa despertar a Mituna o a cualquier otro wiggler.

 

**Aranea Serket**

Aranea tiene miedo de no ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa y que uno de sus amigos se lastime por su culpa. Ella es generalmente una de las más responsables del grupo, y la que se ocupa de que ninguno cometa alguna estupidez. Sin embargo, ella teme que esto pueda a llegar a suceder por su culpa.

Aranea no dice cuando ha tenido una pesadilla, pero se nota porque se muestra más apegada a los demás de lo normal.

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss está aterrado de ser apartado del grupo por su forma de ser. Él teme que lo consideren raro o diferente y algún día se cansen de él y lo dejen a un lado.

Él se muestra aterrado cuando tiene alguna de sus pesadillas, él se despierta llorando y busca consuelo en cualquiera que tenga cerca.

 

**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz teme no poder proteger a sus amigos, especialmente a Meulin o Mituna, porque sabe que ellos necesitan más ayuda debido a sus problemas. Teme que su discapacidad le impida pedir ayuda o hacer algo en una situación de emergencia.

Él no dice cuando ha tenido una pesadilla, pero se vuele visiblemente más protector con Meulin y Mituna, o cualquiera del que esté preocupado.

 

**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus teme ser apartado por su actitud coqueta y diferente. A él no le gusta estar solo y tiene pesadillas recurrentes con ello. Debido a esto él ya está acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas y, por lo general, no molesta o despierta a nadie. De ambas maneras él agradecerá si quieres acostarte o estar con él después de una, especialmente si ha sido muy fuerte.

 

**Meenah Peixes**

A pesar de lo segura que pueda parecer, Meenah teme no ser una líder los suficientemente buena para su equipo. Ella tiene miedo de que, por su culpa, Aranea o alguno de sus otros amigos resulte herido si pasa algo.

Ella es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que ha tenido una pesadilla, pero agradece no estar sola cuando esto pasa. Lo mejor es apoyarla, pero sin hacer mucho hincapié en la pesadilla.


	6. Es el tipo de grub asustado que... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños escenarios de nuestros pequeños grubbies (generalmente escrituras de guardería sin trama). Fluff asegurado
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí! Ahora que he terminado de actualizar las versiones beta, trabajaré con beta y alfa al mismo tiempo para presentar nuevos escenarios lo antes posible :)

**Karkat Vantas**

Él está asustado de no ser un líder o amigo lo suficientemente, y que por su culpa los otros grubs puedan acabar mal o lastimados. Las experiencias con Gamzee sobrio suelen colaborar con las pesadillas de Karkat, mezclándose en recuerdos confusos y aterradores para el pequeño.

A pesar de que él intente fingir que todo está bien las lágrimas en sus ojos y los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo son suficientes para hacer que te des cuenta de la pesadilla, lo que a continuación es precedido por ti llevando al pequeño grub a tu habitación, dónde lo calmarás y harás que se sienta seguro hasta que pueda volver a dormir.

 

**Aradia Megido**

Aradia no tiene pesadillas, ella tiene memorias. Por ejemplo, ella recuerda las veces en que Sollux ha perdido el control de sus psiioniics, cuando ella no estaba allí con él o cuando no podía ayudarlo. Es fácil distinguir cuando esto pasa, porque su actitud se vuelve mucho más sombría y ella parece mucho más apegada de lo normal al grub con el que haya soñado.

No hay mucho que puedas hacer más que ayudarla a tranquilizarse y tratar de convencerla de que todo está bien.

 

**Tavros Nitram**

Él tiene miedo de nunca volver a caminar y de tener que repetir la situación que lo llevó a su parálisis.

Tavros y tus pasaréis los próximos minutos abrazados y contigo tratando de calmarlo, mientras limpias las lágrimas de color óxido de las mejillas del grub.

 

**Sollux Captor**

Sollux tiene dos pesadillas recurrentes; la primera (y también la más lógica) hacer daño a alguien con sus psiioniics, ya sea Aradia, Feferi, tú, su familia o cualquier otro grub el que aparezca en la pesadilla, siempre es lo mismo.

El otro más extraño… La oscuridad, es difícil de explicar, es casi como soñara con ser ciego, pero no entiendes por qué… Quizás su creciente amistad con Terezi tenga algo que ver.

El pequeño grub puede ser algo obstinado al obtener ayuda después de uan pesadilla, pero sabes que en el fondo realmente lo agradece. 

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

A ella le da miedo ser separada de la gente que ama, sobre todo con Equius, con quien tiene una gran relación. Ella ha visto cómo a veces él se lastima accidentalmente por culpa de su fuerza, y teme que esto acabe demasiado mal si ella no está ahí para él cuando pase esto.

No importa que tanto lo intentes, es imposible calmar a Nepeta tras una pesadilla sin hacer que ella despierte al grub en cuestión, tras lo cual pasará los siguientes minutos asegurándose de que esté bien.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya teme no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Ella es una de las grubs más responsables de su edad, y teme no poder hacer nada para protegerlos si algo va mal. Sin embargo hay un miedo peor dentro de la cabeza de la pequeña Maryam… ser olvidada por aquellos a los que ama y los que le importan.

Le toma un par de minutos a la pequeña grub de sangre jade para calmarse antes de volver  a dormir, aunque de ambas maneras tú prefieres quedarte con ella por un tiempo para asegurarte de que todo está bien.

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

Terezi teme, por la justicia o por otro motivo, tener que apartarse o herir a alguien que le importa. Vriska es una de las personas que más le importa, y sin embargo ella siente que algún día tendrá que hacer algo contra ella, y eso le asusta más que cualquier otra cosa.

Es difícil calmar a la pequeña Pyrope tras estos sueños, pero la mayor parte de las veces lo consigues, y los malos sueños son olvidados por un largo tiempo.

 

**Vriska Serket**

Vriska está orgullosa de comoes , y de la forma en que hace las cosas, y sin embargo ella está asustada de estar sola de nuevo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que varios de los grubs comenzaran a entender mejor a la pequeña Serket (en ellos Terezi), y ahora que ella se ha acostumbrado la idea de volver al principio es difícil de afrontar.

Ella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar decir que ha tenido una pesadilla, pero aceptará tu ayuda.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius tiene miedo de hacer daño a sus amigos con su fuerza, especialmente Nepeta, quien tiene una relación tan fuerte con el Zahhak a pesar de su aspecto pequeño y dulce.

Es algo difícil calmar a Equius, pero de alguna manera siempre te las arreglas para tranquilizarlo y acunar al wiggler hacia un dulce sueño de nuevo.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

Él sabe lo que puede hacer cuando está sobrio y fuera de control… y le da miedo.

Es difícil ayudar al pequeño Makara después de una pesadilla, precisamente porque sabes que lo que teme es real, pero tras un tiempo de susurros tranquilizadores y acunar al pequeño grub las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor.

 

**Eridan Ampora**

Eridan sabe que no hay muchos grubs a los que realmente agrade mucho, y teme que lo dejen solo. Incluso Feferi, que es su mayor amiga, tiene mucha gente más que la quiere, y él teme que algún día se de cuenta de que hay grubs mejores con los que puede estar.

Él se aferra a ti mientras llora, gimoteando que no le dejes. Una vez que consigues calmarlo y hacer que se duerma te quedas con él toda la noche para asegurarse de que el resto de sus sueños sean buenos.

 

**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi tiene miedo de ser inútil para sus amigos o familia cuando llegue el momento. Ella es una sangre fucsia y también la futura heredera, y eso pone mucha presión en la pequeña. Ella teme que por su culpa alguien quiera lastimar a sus amigos en el futuro.

Tras sus pesadillas Feferi siempre es  melancólica, hacen falta varias de tus mejores cosquillas y palabras calmantes para tranquilizarla y hacer que recupere su ánimo feliz


End file.
